astigmatism
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Discúlpame, pero es usted un angel (está allí lejos, inalcanzable) y ella es Dios, debo rezarle.


**Renuncia:** Todo a Sui Ishida.

 **Nota:** Tabla Kinky- fandom_insano [LJ]

 **Advertencia** : OoC, spoilers :re, multichapter, posible lime o lemon, badfic, etc.

 **n/A:** Honestamente debo estar pasada en drogas para postear esto, un multichapter, que tiene meses en la pc, con el segundo a la mitad, sin saber cuántos chapters más va a tener, pero I'm here.

me odio bastante.

Miu!~

* * *

 **astigmatism**

 _ **.**_

 _Hay una versión en donde Alicia atraviesa el espejo con astigmatismo miópico en los ojos y vaga por el mundo del revés perdiéndose a sí misma, hasta que encuentra al conejo blanco (. Y Alicia se pregunta si puede seguirlo y comer de su carne blanda despacio), y luego también se encuentra con el gato Cheshire que le sonríe con una familiaridad cálida, sincera, siniestra, espectral (. Y Alicia se pregunta si puede detenerse y acariciarle el lomo con las garras)._

 _._

 **i.** **And I won't stop until I'm done. (You are getting in the way)**  
Un día Sasaki Haise entra a :re y se sienta en su mesa usual. Y piensa en todo el papeleo que tiene que leer, revisar, corregir, firmar, entregar antes de la hora límite. Y las reuniones, _oh_ , las reuniones con todos los investigadores informando, exponiendo, analizando, teorizando, observando–lo,– a la espera de –que él pueda– encontrar una buena idea (. _Pues_ , es mitad ghoul, mitad monstruo, mitad enemigo, mitad pecado) y luego está Akira, y los quinxs, y Arima. Arima y su firmeza de padre, y el miedo a que le hinque los ojos, que la mandíbula le tiemble hasta tener-al-go entre los dientes.

Entonces

, entonces la señorita Kirishima interrumpe en el medio de su agenda. Con un saludo de buenos días y esa sonrisa que Haise ansía poseer, y que corresponde sonriendo para ella como pretendiendo cierta calma, cierto equilibrio –mental–, algo que perdió hace tres tiempos. Suelta un _«_ ¿Como está? _»_ y mordiéndose la lengua, agrega:

―Es usted tan bella señorita, la persona más etérea que he conocido en mi vida ( _e incluso mi amnesia cede y se deja atravesar, como si fuese de materia incorpórea, con el recuerdo ¿suyo? en mi existencias pasadas_ ). Tan bella señorita Kirishima.

Y ella intenta ocultar los latidos del corazón que se oyen como un _túntúntúntictiac–Alicia–_ turbulento. La señorita Kirishima también pretende, pretende que no lo ha escuchado, pretende que no conoce nada de hace tres tiempos, pretende que no recuerda su orden y busca la libreta para anotar un americano doble.

Pero cuando ella vuelve a su calma habitual, no lo hace del todo.  
Haise es un observador natural, un aficionado a la psicología y además ha estudiado y memorizado la gracia de la barista espresso tras espresso. Puede notar algo en sus ojos, como una leve perturbación en la claridad de su cielo. Haise no se atreve a cuestionarla, porque teme, porque la señorita Kirishima parece estar construida a base de a plumas seráficas caídas y polvo estelar (, de soles que se apagaron, estallando en un vacío tácito) y su estructura vuela entre vorágines de tristezas que amenazan con el día de hacerla transparente. Y entonces él siente que hay miriápodos gigantes y rojos descosiéndole la mejilla izquierda, el hombro derecho, el dedo índice… tapándole la boca y cosiéndole los oídos; gritando, con el paso de cada una de sus patitas _  
_– _ticticticticmiculpa_ –.

Haise ya no la puede ver. Ha desaparecido, se ha ido y ahora el olfato de kagune se le inunda, con su estela que huele a granos de café carbonizados y de escombros de tazas de cerámicas sucias y campos de orquídeas enchastradas en sangre tras el mostrador, tras el vaho de las máquinas espresso, tras la puerta de un lugar que ya quisiera conocer. Siente que los pulmones se le llenan de angustia barata, de un terror absurdo y sin explicación.

Y

zarandea la cabeza apretándose la sien, como quitándose bichos carroñeros, como ahuyentando una migraña, como aferrándose a la realidad. Y tantea _Eine Kreuzung_ , antes que las corneas sean reventadas como burbujas de plástico  
– _plop,plop_ –.  
Entonces se pierde entre la sombra de letras –des–compuestas.

 **..**

(Hasta que)  
Escucha la campana sonar la melodía de violines carmín, añil y guinda, y un saxo ajustado en _fa_ , _sol_ de risa astral. Y sigue sonando hasta encontrar su interludio un par de mesas frente a él.

Tiene una sensación de _déjà vu_ que decide ignorar (no sabe porqué pero siente los ojos de Padre como lanzas presionando sobre los suyos) y seguir leyendo donde se había quedado. Hasta que por alguna razón sus ojos se cansan y se desvían solos, solitos, casi como una insubordinación, al lugar donde esas melodías se sentaron. Entonces siente escapar todo ese oxígeno vencido de los pulmones.

 _Ella es…  
(_— _una abominación,mefistofélica,repugnante)_  
esotérica, sideral, abstracta.  
Y Haise no puede evitar recorrerla con los ojos de perro hambriento, como si le estuviesen tentando con un plato de carne crepitante y fría y dulce y sangrienta. Ni quiere evitar quedarse atascado en las manos de parafina y dedos largos con yemas de metano que sostienen un ejemplar del mismísimo _Eine Kreuzung._ Y jura escuchar bajito su oración morada aunque los labios delgados de vino tinto permanezcan inmóviles y entre abiertos, como si le estuvieran implorando de manera implícita y casi taciturna _«_ Hey, intruso ven _»_. Él la repugna por un segundo, tiene el impulso de repudiar la acción y estrellar los dientes contra la boca ajena, pero se abstiene y se corrige al darse cuenta que no es un deseo propio, ni educado. Y continúa el recorrido. Pues su piel luce pálida, tan quebradiza y tersa, e imagina que la toca con sus propios dedos crujientes y juntos hacen una melodía de– _crack,crack_ – mientras ella mantiene orbitando las letras sombrías rigurosamente entre los anillos de sus orbes-planetas.  
A Haise se le aplastan los pulmones entre sí, ya que no hay más oxígeno que exhalar, pero la muchacha no parece notarlo y quiere quebrarse el dedo medio mientras lo tuerce con el pulgar. Sus ojos sobre ella se lanzan e incrustan como quintas extremidades más flexibles y viscosas y letales, como si quisiera abrazarle las costillas y apretarla hasta hacerle notar con horror que él no es el ávido lector de ojos luna tras los lentes si no, y que se dio cuenta tarde _(_ —, _muy tarde para salvarte de la tragedia_ — _corea el ciempiés cuando se cansa de retorcerse en el dolor)_.

Y no vuelve a respirar hasta que el café está sobre la mesa, con los pies sobre la tierra ajustados en los mocasines y las alucinaciones encerradas tras un tablero _Raumschach._ Haise quiere –contemplar el cielo– agradecerle a la señorita Kirishima, pero ya no está  
se fue otra vez.

Pero la señorita ojos de Saturno le observa con una sonrisa de constelaciones y hoyuelos abismales.

* * *

 **n/A:** Perdón si lo borro mañana D:


End file.
